everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zacharias Kontakis
Lord Zacharias Zeus Kontakis of the Kontakis family [he/him], more commonly referred to as "Zac", is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of a Noble Fairy from the English play, A Midsummer's Night Dream written by William Shakespeare. He is also engaged to Kayumi Akane, arranged by their fathers to follow the tradition of the Kontakis family. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Zac is attending his Legacy Year and currently does not room with anyone. Due to his upbringing, Zac was forced to never think about rebelling his legacy and thus is forced to side with the Royals. He does support both sides, as his fiancée is a Rebel, and he defends her wanting to be. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA After Attending Ever After High Post-Graduation/Marriage Zac and Kayumi returned to the Fairy Kingdom of Midsummer Night Dream, as their fathers told them once they finished. They didn't care about Raven Queen destroying the Storybook of Legends, their marriage would still happen. A Truth and a Birth When Zac and Kayumi welcome their first child, a daughter named Chrystie, Zac learns the truth of his mother's passing: she was murdered by his own father who had deemed her weak. Once learning the news, his grandmother, Anastasia disowned his father as she could do it as the Matriarch of the family and stripped him as head of the family, taking it back to herself. She and Sakiko later decided to have Zac and Kayumi stay in Ever After for a while so Zac could come to terms with the news. Anastasia would not make Zac become head if he did not want too. Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Zac inherited his physical look from his late mother, Chrysanthi. He has shoulder-length, spiky, blackish-blue hair, bluish-green eyes, and an olive skin tone. He prefers to wear the colors of metallic. Hobbies & Interests TBA Powers & Abilities TBA Fairy Tale - A Midsummer's Night Dream How the Story Goes : Main article: A Midsummer's Night Dream How Does Zac Come Into It? Zac technically has a minor role as another fairy in the Fairy Kingdom. However, his father treasures this role and pushes his sons to make it worth wild (or something in the matter). Opinions on Destiny TBA Education Class-ics Schedule Period 1: Grimmnastics Period 2: Hero Training Period 3: Crownculus Period 4: Experimental Fairy Magic Period 5: Magicology Period 6: Home Economyths Hextracurricular Activities TBA Trivia * His full name is Zacharias Zeus Kontakis ** The name Zacharias is of Greek origin, it is the Greek form of "Zechariah". ** The name Zeus is of Greek origin, it was chosen as Zeus is the King. Zac is due to become the next head of his family. ** The name Kontakis is of Greek origin. * Zac does like being in a strict household and enjoys the freedom he gets while attending Ever After High. Notes * Zac's colors and aesthetic was thanks to CrystallizedWings/LucentAngel. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Fairies Category:A Midsummer Night's Dream Category:Greek